legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Revolver (LL)
"The Revolver" is the fourthenth episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. It is part 1 of a 2 part episode and is the season finally. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis Jack is taken by an unknown alien and its up to James alone to fight for him back. Meanwhile, work to engage the teleportation device inside the Iso Temple has resumed. Plot A foreboding day at Legoland ... Jack, James, John and Dave were all at a facility inside a cave on Celios. John says that they are ready to start up the water system, Jack tells him to start the process. He activates a large machine infront of them and it powers up. He then says that the water system is working at 100% and that the flow rate of the Celios and Legoland canal are at perfect levels. James says that Legoland Waterworks is finally complete. Dave says that it has taken a few months of drilling and building but now Legoland has enough water to expand and build that new Hydrolab Dr. Manson has been requesting. Jack says good work and that they will celebrate with a game of Laser Hedron and a drink at the bar. The team agrees and leaves the scientists to work there, they then board the Transport Shuttle and go back to Legoland. Jack and James however get in their ships, the M1 and Hovercraft , and decide to have another race around the grand range. The intro sequence and titles then appear. Everyone arrives back at Legoland, Walter and Slick are waiting outside the main command room when Jack arrives. They tell him that they have been looking for him, he says that he has been watching the start up of Legoland Waterworks. Walter then says that they have some exciting new, the new systems have been fitted to the Iso Temple controls and they think they may be able to open the portal. Jack is happy to hear that and says he will be over straight away, James says what about our game of Laser Hedron? He says that it will have to wait. Jack, James, Mitch, Dave, Walter, Slick and many other scientists are at the Iso Temple where lots of equipment is set up. James points at Jacks lab and is surprised its still there. Jack says that he has just not had the time to get rid of it. Walter then addresses everyone and begins to make a small speech. He explains that the previous problem was that the Dechyons were not being contained when they tried to open the portal. He says that the alien technology also contains a machine that does this but we had just not discovered it before. Slick tells everyone that they have managed to provide it with power and that this time it should be possible to open the portal, we just wont know where it leads. Jack commands for them to do it. They power up the device and light flashes while beeps and rumbles are heard. Suddenly the device reaches a climax and a giant pulse is projected from the portal corridor causing everything to spark and everyone to be thrown on the floor. Mitch asks what the hell happened, Slick says he does not know. James gets his scanner out and discovers that the Dechyons were being contained by the device but it stoped working as it required much more power then it was receiving. Walter explains that all they need is more power then they can attempt it again. James says that he can build a Plasma Dome here and that should be sufficient, Jack agrees and asks him to do it. Jack finally says for Dave to track that wave of Dechyons and make sure it has not caused any damage and for Mitch to post 24/7 guard on the Iso Temple, he does not want people to wonder in as it is a dangerous place. In the chemical lab, Billy Han and Susanne Gates are working. Billy Han is looking out of the window at the hive of activity going on over at the Iso Temple and wishes he was involved in that sort of thing. Susanne Gates laughs and tells him that he is a chemist not a physicist or an engineer. Besides he also has a very good job at the moment. He replies by saying that what he means is that he wants to become a part of The Science Team and become a primary staff member. She says that if you work hard you can get there, that means not looking out of the window all day. They both get back to work. In space a small alien ship is traveling. The one passenger on board detects a Dechyon wave and then makes a communication to an unknown source. He says he has found the Dechyon wave and how should he proceed. A Human voice tells him to go to Legoland and carry out the job, he acknowledges. He then tells the computer to set course for Celios at warp 7. Outside the Iso Temple several members of The Security Team are standing guard; the sun is starting to set and it is becoming night. Jack is walking along one of the main space ports runways to the main command room. Inside John alerts James of a ship that has just dropped out of warp. He tells him that it does not match any other recorded ship configuration and that it is currently entering the atmosphere. The alien ship lands on the runway in the main space port right in front of Jack. James comes out to take a look and Mitch runs out with a 12 Gauge Shotgun in his hand. The hatch of the small space craft opens and an alien standup. James pulls out his Power Pistol and demands to know what he thinks he is doing. The aliens says that this does not concern you James, everyone is amazed that he knows his name. He then speaks to everyone. He says to the people of Legoland, you may not like what is about to happen but it must, it depends on the fate of the universe. The alien then engages a Tractor Beam and pulls Jack up into his ship. The alien says one last sorry and then the hatch closes and the ship takes off. James runs up to it and begins to shoot along with Mitch, it has no effect. The ship leaves the atmosphere and James shouts NOOOO. He runs into the main command room and orders them to fire everything they have at it, Dave does not know what to do. James pulls him away from the controls and sits down and beings to engage some of Legolands new weapons systems. John comes up to him and pulls him away and tells him that if they shoot Jack would be killed as well. Dave then says that the ship has jumped to Hyperwarp and has left the range of their sensors. Jack was gone. James stormed out of the main command room and ran straight to the ship yard. John followed him and asked what he was doing. He said what do you think, going after Jack. John said he was mad, the alien ship has a Hyper Drive. James says a mark 2 Hyper Drive to be exact. John says yes what are you saying. James then explains that the Bullet Ship is equipped with a mark 3 Hyper Drive and so he ca catch up with him. John says that the Bullet Ship only has room for 1 passenger and he would be a fool trying to mount a rescue mission with no back up or support. James says that now that Jack has gone he is in command of Legoland. He then says that as the boss he is allowed to do this, otherwise we would never be able to find him, this is the only way. John reluctantly says that he has a point. James says again that this is the only way and asks for John to alert everyone of what he is doing. He does so, James inside the Bullet Ship takes off and enters space. He uses his Communicator and asks Dave if he is ok to make the jump. Dave clears him and says that he is safe to jump to Hyper Warp. The ship then sours off into the distance leaving everyone behind and for John and Dave to run Legoland while he is gone. Billy Han and Susanne Gates are just finishing up in the chemical lab as it was the end of their shifts. Billy Han says now that Jack and James has gone its their perfect opportunity to check out the Iso Temple. Susanne Gates tells him not to be silly, they might get caught and fired. He replies and says that no one will care, its not like their aliens or anything. She says she still does not know. Billy says it will be fun and says do it for the buz. She says ok but only if he buys her a beer, he tells her he will always buy her a beer. They both leave the lab and proceed to walk to the Iso Temple. In space James is tracking the alien who took Jack. He tells the computer to adjust course to follow the Hyper Warp signature that remains in space. He then detects a large planetoid in space. He dropped out of Hyper Warp and scans it. He find out that it is uninhabited and has high seismic activity. More scans reveals a small structure on planetoide resting on a rock above a lava pool, he lands on it. He exits the Bullet Ship and sees what looks to be a small black building with a large tower raising up from it. James puts on a HEV mark 2 and arms his Power Pistol. At Legoland it is very dark and Billy Han and Susanne Gates are just outside of the Iso Temple. They then sneak inside past the security guards. It is dark so they activate their Tactical Torchs and have a look around. They look amazed and in orw at all of the strange alien technology. They went around examining everything, they looked at Jacks lab and read some of the translated text. They work out that it is some kind of ancient teleporter. Billy Han stands in the portal corridor and jumps about saying that he does not think that it works. Susanne Gates laughs and says I think it needs to be switched on first. On the planetoide James enters the structure. He uses his Scanner and sees that there are only two life forms inside not including him. He can not identify what material the station is made from and what race built it, he continues on to find the lifeforms. He enters a large chamber full of controls, above the chamber is the giant tower that rises high into space. Inside the tower is some kind of pod, Jack is unconscious inside it. At the controls is the same alien that took Jack. He sees him and asks him how he found him. He then says that he forgot Legoland had a Hyper Warp capable ship in this time. James points the gun at him and says if he does not return Jack safely he will shoot. The alien says that there will be dire consequences if he shoots him. James says that Jack is his best friend and frankly he does not care. The alien says that James won't understand now but in time he will understand that this has to happen. James demands for him to explain what is going on and how he knows so much about Legoland. The alien says there is no time, the station along with the whole station will be destroyed in just a few minutes and that James has to leave. James says enough crap and that he is going to shoot the controls. The alien shouts NOO. The G-man is seen appearing out of nowhere and presses some controls, a Force Field appears blocking James off from the alien and Jack. James says what the hell is going on, how did The G-man get here? He simply turns to face James and then disappears into the shadows. The main device powers up, the alien says that they are out of time. He jumps into the pod along with Jack. Finally the aliens says that this happens to happen and one day James will understand exactly why. James shouts NOO as the machine powers up, the pod accelerates up the tower and then a surge of power flashes at the peak of the tower creating a large flash and bang. The even triggers and seismic wave and the whole planetoide shakes violently. James quickly looks at the controls as the Force Field had gone. He discovers that the machine is a Quantum Entanglement Device. James jumps into the Bullet Ship and jumps to Hyper Warp. The planetoide explode behind him. At Legoland Billy Han and Susanne Gates and in the Iso Temple. Susanne says that there is a Plasma Dome is the corner of the room andis off. Billy says that might explain why the lights are off, he switches the generator on. Suddenly all of the alien technology powers up and starts to buzz and flash. They both run back in fear as the portal device powers up and reaches a climax. A giant ball of pure revolving energy called The Revolver appears inside the porta corridor illuminating the whole cave. The security guards come rushing in as the two scientists look at each other and ask what the hell they have just done. To be continued... Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1